undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda Olson (UFSWHG)
The Pretty Reckless - Heaven Knows Amanda Olson, a main character from Step by Step, was a contestant in the second UFSW Hunger Games. Characteristics Personality Amanda is a calculating machine. She sticks to her wits, keeping an eye on the situation. With the right amount of stubbornness, Amanda is always quick to her feet. Whether it be fighting crime or dealing with others, Amanda is an ace. On the other hand, her willingness to be reserved to herself presents danger to her, such as people who naturally have a need to take over. Still, Amanda feels that being a detective works out in the end. Skills Originally wanting to get into sports, Amanda trained hard and learned the basics in physical fitness. On the mental side, she is actively using her senses to monitor peoples' actions. Short Bio Coming from the middle class, Amanda wanted to be an athlete. Her dreams were crushed after the Great Recession, so Amanda was left in a troubling place. With no other choice, and as a result of her athletic abilities and the concerns for riots in Indiana, she was nit-picked for a spot in law enforcement. When the infection did hit Indiana, and hard, Amanda was stationed at Summercreek High School in the state's capital. There, she worked with the refugees while the army guarded the school in their military station. After shit-hit-the-fan, the leaders of the school were fast to control the school limiting Amanda's role to play, though her first impressions left by encounters with the undead left her hardened and ready for the worst. In the Hunger Games Introduced in the third issue alongside her fellow officer Hector, the two started off very rocky. Amanda called Hector out on being controlling, which had Hector threatening her, saying follow him or get out of his way. With no other plan in mind, Amanda decided to follow Hector. They were distant, but when the time came, they made good partners. However, their group was soon expanded when two others joined them, William Hayes and Bella. Amanda kept her eye on them, but saw they were good people so slowly became closer with them, especially Bella. However, she watched as Hector and Will wrestled for power, to the point where Bella and her had to talk them down. The group between them slowly grew bigger, with five youngsters joining them on their journey. Still, the more amount of people didn't help at all and just made the conflict between Hector and Will worse, to the point where they ended up nearly killing each other in a fist fight. The fight, after attracting the attention of a bear, nearly killed them all, but Amanda was lucky enough to kill the bear with a well planned trap and shotguns. While Teresa Burch was able to calm the tension between them, Amanda realized the problem has to be dealt with between Hector and Will. That night she talked to Hector privately, trying to talk sense into him. The next morning, however, it all went to shit when Teresa was found dead. Will and Hector once again blamed each other, and although she knew Hector wasn't a good man, she knew for a fact he didn't kill Teresa, so she sided with him throughout the fight. After two unknown people shot Bella, framing it to look like Hector did, a giant gunfight broke out. Once the situation got out of control Amanda made her escape with Hector. Out by themselves, Amanda saw the drastic change in Hector, as he became more aggressive and angry. She tried to help him for their sake, but after an incident when he hit her, Amanda finally had enough and began flipped on Hector, stating she was done with his bullshit. Deciding to leave him for himself Amanda began to walk away, but Hector couldn't just let her leave alive. So, as she turned her back towards him, Hector shot quickly her in the head. Killed Victims *None Appearances Category:UFSW Hunger Games 2 Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Characters Category:Team NLO Category:NLO